vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zakhen Mammon
Zakhen Mammon was one of the three sub-leaders of the Old Maou Faction before his death in Volume 11. He was a descendant of the original Mammon. He was also one of the main antagonists in Volume 6 of the light novels. Appearance Zakhen had the appearance of a handsome man dressed in black armor with a cape. He had long hair in a mix of silver and bronze that goes to his hips with many bangs covering his right eye. Personality Zakhen was a cruel, ruthless, and manipulative individual. He manipulated Dioddora Astaroth into working for the Old Maou Faction and killed him when Dioddora outlived his usefulness. Like Creuserey Asmodeus, Tsufaame Leviathan and Olba Beelzebub, Zakhen believed that he was the true ruler of Hell, calling himself a "True" Satan. Zakhen had immense arrogance, strongly believing that his heritage as Mammon's descendant made him superior to everything. Even Arthur and his own comrade Zolgear noted that Zakhen only cared about special bloodlines and world domination. After his defeat by Arthur in Juggernaut Drive, Zakhen became mentally deranged due to his excessive pride and arrogance, planning to destroy all Demons, Succubi, Incubi and the entire Underworld for denying him. History He and the other descendants of the original Satans (except Percival, Raylan, Dredge and Ingvild) believed that the current Devil system was mistaken and sought to change it by killing the current Satans and taking control of Hell. Plot Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 6 Zakhen first appeared in Volume 6, revealing that he had sent Elaine to the Dimensional Gap then killed Dioddora Astaroth who begged him to kill Arthur. He then told the Pendragon and Lucifer Teams that Asia is dead. This action however, turns out to be his undoing as he unintentionally made Arthur activate his Juggernaut Drive which causes Arthur to go on a berserk rampage, biting off his left hand and overwhelming Arthur who was beaten to near death because of it. He is seemingly killed after being hit by Arthur's Longinus Smasher. Volume 11 Zakhen reappeared in Volume 11, revealing to have survived Arthur's attack and kidnaps Alice, forcefully activating the girl's Overdrive which created 13 gigantic monsters, which he used to attack Hell in an attempt to destroy all the Devils and Succubi that rejected him. He then kidnapped Wagyl and escaped into the crumbling dimension with Arthur chasing them. He eventually fought against Arthur, but was defeated and killed by him, but manages to use an arrow infused with Samael's blood (given to him by Morpheus), which caused Arthur's apparent death. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As the descendant of the original Mammon, Zakhen had an impressive amount of demonic energy. When using Wagyl's snake, his demonic energy was equivalent to the previous Beelzebub. In Volume 11, Zakhen, like Rossweisse and Mina, shot out a full burst of different elemental attacks. *'Golden King of Dawn' (明けの黄金王, Ake no kogane-ō): During his second fight with Arthur, he revealed the ability to control gold, iron and other metals. Zakhen can use gold and iron to create many circles that shoot out enormous masses of demonic power, and create weapons and armors. Immense Durability: Zakhen had incredible durability as he was able to still move around after having both his arms cut off by Arthur and even survive after that, an attack by Arthur's Longinus Smasher. Flight: Being a Demon, Zakhen was able to fly using his wings. Equipment Light-Manipulation Device: In his first appearance, He wielded a device that allowed him to control light, similar to the abilities of an Seraph or Fallen Angel. Trivia *Zakhen was the only descendant of the original Satans, aside from Percival and Dredge, to appear more than once. *Zakhen is the second character that has been killed by Arthur, the first being Shalba Bashalum Bacchus, the third being Apophis, and the fourth being Cythraul Sohn Asmodeus. *Zakhen's name is derived from the word gold'en' and and the name Zach. *His ability to manipulate and create golds and metals is a nod to the demon Mammon's common personification of a demon of wealth as well as his often given title of the Sin of Greed. *'Mammon' (/ˈmæmən/; Hebrew: מָמוֹן, Mamón; Arabic: מָמוֹנָא, Māmōnā) is the name of a demon. In Christian and Biblical sources, Mammon is another name for the devil, similar to Satan and Baal-Zebub (Beelzebub). **In Christian demonology, he is one of the seven princes of Hell according to Catholic views on Hell. The Dictionnaire Infernal describes Mammon as Hell's ambassador of England. **In the Middle Ages, Mammon was often personified as a deity of money and wealth. **In Binsfeld's classification of demons, he classified Mammon as the demon who represents the sin of greed. *Zakhen is the fourth Satan descendant to be killed, the first being Tsufaame, the second being Creuserey, the third being Olba, and fifth being Zolgear. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Old Maou Faction Category:Chaos Insurgency Category:Deceased